hunted love twilighttvd crossover Jerella
by tricknick707
Summary: this is about bella finding love after edward leaves in new moon and so she is rebekahs daughter her father is alexander the hunter and her mate is...


Hello, users my name is tricknick707 this is my first story so please don't hate this if it does bad but i'll be taking suggestions. I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries all rights and characters go to stephen meyer, kevin williams and julie plec

SUMMARY

Bella just got her heart torn out of her chest by edward...but, what edward doesn't know is that bella is secretly a tribrid and is rebekahs daughter although carlisle knew this that she was rebekah's daughter edward didn't but he will pay the price.

Bella's POV:

Omg i can't believe carlisle would allow edward to do what he just did i can't believe he let him do that to me you know what i don't care anymore maybe i'll just turn it off… no i can't do that my mother would be devastated if i allowed a cold one to do that to me maybe i should go try and find my real mate. Oh sorry i didn't see you there yes i am not mated to that cold one i mean come on although he was fun and very protective but he just wasn't my mate my mate would never leave me in the cold, dark, forest but i don't care might wanna go and tell charlie i'm going to go live with my mom oh who's my mom well she is rebekah mikaelson and who is my father well that would be alexander one of the five you wanna know how that happened well supposedly alexander found a way for him and rebekah to become pregnant performed the spell and yeah i was born but my father never really love me because i was a tribrid vampire/hunter/witch and yeah but i've meet all my family my favorite uncle is niklaus because he was there as a father figure when my mom was out with other men and so yeah i mean i love my mom but she isn't always the safest oh look i'm already at charlie's. So here i go "hey charlie" i said he looks at me "hey bells what's up" well here comes the bombshell "charlie i'm moving back with my mom i love you but edward just destroyed my soul and i know i shouldn't of fallen in love with a cold one but i thought i loved him but turns out he doesn't love me so i'm moving back i'm sorry i love you" (in my story charlie knows it all he is klaus uncle that klaus gave his blood because mikael tried to kill him) "ok bells whatever makes you happy tell me nephew that i love him if and when you see him" and i looked at him with a happy smile because he took it so well "ok i will i love you to charlie and we will meet again make sure to visit" and he looked at me and said "i will and call me when you get there" and i said "ok" ]and was on to pack my bags and go to the airport

( **TIME SKIP TO THE AIRPORT BECAUSE I'M LAZY)**

I made it the airport and bought my ticket when i get a r=call on my phone i look and see an unidentified number so i open it and answer it "hello" and the person answers "OMG BELLA IT'S YOUR MOM U NEED TO GET TO MYSTIC FALLS I HAVEN'T SEEN U IN FOREVER PLEASE" and then i said "ok mom i'm coming k i just got broken up with by a cold one ki need a break and will be there" my mom all of a sudden stops talking "A COLD ONE WHAT" and then i said "love you mom talk to u when i get there" and hung up i love my mom but i can't really stand her sometimes. So i hop on the plane turn my phone on airplane mode stick in some earbuds and go to sleep. Im waked up by the flight attendant saying we have landed and so i grab my stuff and head out i wasn't expecting anything fancy but i see a lime with a person holding up a sign that says my name i look at the person and can tell that he is compelled so i hop in and he starts driving… it's been about a 30 minute drive when we pull up to a nice mansion so i hope out when i do i am assaulted by a smell a beautiful smell "MINNIE" is all i say before i speed off… when i arrive at the destination when i look into his mind yes i can do that i have a lot of gifts that you will find out later once i use them and what i see shocks me i see damon salvatore and stefan salvatore fighting over his sister and then i see my uncle elijah coming and saving him and his sister and i realize that his sister is the doppelganger omg i wonder if my dad knows that's probably why uncle eli saved them. Then i remembered something a witch told me that i would be mated to a hunter so before anything can happen i run inside and i grab him and run off when we are far away that i can set him down i do he looks at me terrified until he looks in my eyes and he face softens and he says one word that makes me fall for him he says "mine" and i look at him and i explain about mates and he says he understand and then he says "how am i mated i'm not supernatural" and i looked at him shocked he hasn't found out about his hunter well i'll make him find out so i told him "yes you are supernatural we are the most feared supernatural among the vampire race we are hunters we hunt vampires so that we can find the way to the original vampire silas and kill him because long ago a dieing which made us so that we could finish what she started killing off silas" and he looks at me and nods and says "that is why i wanted to kill my sisters boyfriends because i'm a hunter right" and all i do is nod and then i said "do you wanna become one all you have to do is kill one vampire" and he said yes so what i did was i turned a human vampire and then i gave them some human blood and i gave jeremy a stake and told him "go ahead" and he killed him and then i told him "take off your shirt" and he said "why" and i said "you'll see" and so he did and there it was the hunter's mark and so then he asked me my life storey and i told him it and he was shocked because of who my parents were but that didn't really matter to him he said it was okay so yeah and then he asked what i was so i told him a tribrid which is a vampire/hunter/witch and he said okay and i brung him back to my house for training know when we got to my house i grabbed my bags and brought them in and all i could say was hello before my mom and all of my uncles were there asking me questions like where were you why didn't you come earlier but i shushed them and explained everything to them like how i found my mate who he was introduced him to them and of course they had the if you ever hurt her talk and then i told them why i came ands they all got mad at me for trying to date a cold one and jeremy got jealous but i told them there was nothing to worry about so yeah and then i told them that jeremy was a descendant of the five that's why he is my mate and then my dear old uncle klaus made us to some training and that's how the rest of the day went until we had to go and get jeremy's things because he wanted to live with me so we hopped in the car and drove to his house once we got there we went up to the door he unlocked it and then we slowly walked in afraid that people would yell at him but what we saw was shocking we saw my dear old friend stefan making out with jeremy's sister elena and so i coughed and they broke apart recognition flashed across stefan's face and he went and hugged me and that's when jeremy growled and stefan looked at him shocked and then looked at me and smirked and said oh little gilbert what are you gonna do omg when did stefan start acting like damon and that when jeremy pulled out a stake and said the words t5hat shocked stefan and elena i am apart of the five and you have just touched my mate and then he slowly removed his shirt which had me drooling and then he showed stefan the mark and stefan looked at me with a face full of horror and apologized for what he did it's just that he hasn't seen me since i was with klaus and my mom so yeah and then elena came up and said what were you doing with the devil and the bitch and jeremy had to hold me back while stefan pushed elena up against the wall for her protection and i said if you ever call my mom a bitch again you will be dead and i'll blind stefan so that he can't help you so then she asked how is she your mom and i then again explained my whole story and about what i am and she looked scared and then i told her that i triggered jeremy's hunter side when i made him kill a vampire but he defended me and said that he wanted to so yeah and then stefan said ok i will leave you and your mate alone to finish off the mating bond if that is what you would like and i said yes thank you stefan that would be greatly appreciated so stefan grabs elena and slowly dragged her out to the car. Sp then jeremy asked what do u have to do to complete the mating bond so i straight up said have sex and bite each other and looked at me with a smirk and said that's get it on then and we made love and bite each other and then made love more and then we went to sleep and when we woke up i got dressed and jeremy dropped out so he didn't have school and i finish online so yeah we both just laid there in each other's embrace and then he asked me do u wanna go to the grill and i said sure so we slowly got up and walked to the dresser/closet and i got dressed in a pink tank top with hearts on it and a black dress and jeremy got dressed in a black t shirt black pants and a black hoody both of us wearing black shoes and so then we got out of his room and walked downstairs we were meet by his aunt and i said hello and introduced myself as jeremy's girlfriend and she said ok and i guess she liked me because she had a really nice smile on and then we walked out to my ar and drove to the grill when we got to the grill we sat down and made small talk until i ordered us some burgers and fries and i guess jeremy's friend matt was working there because they bro hugged and he walked away and then guess who walked in my uncle finn who i haven't seen in so long so i ran up and hugged him which made jeremy growl so i brought him back to mine and jeremys table and told him all about jeremy and they got along great and then the rest of my family walked in and all sat at our table and klaus says ok so how am i going get my sun and moon curse broken (in my story klaus brings his family backs so that they can help him find a way to break the curse) and we all just looked at him and then the witches brought me a image of showing my how to do it because they needed a species in the world and so i told klaus every detail and he told me good job and then left i love my family…

Author's note: thank you all for reading i will make another chapter soon.


End file.
